


Did you forget something?

by Caitlincheri28



Series: Drabble Rambles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28
Summary: Written for a Drabble Days post in a Facebook group! I figured I would start posting the random little things I write :)The theme was: National No Bra Day!Literally nothing but a silly drabble featuring a braless Hermione.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Drabble Rambles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985179
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	Did you forget something?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Drabble Days post in a Facebook group! I figured I would start posting the random little things I write :) 
> 
> The theme was: National No Bra Day! 
> 
> Literally nothing but a silly drabble featuring a braless Hermione.

Hermione rushed out of the floo network and into the atrium of the ministry. Feeling as frazzled as her hair undoubtedly looked, she was late.

She had been struggling to sleep lately with the looming 5 year anniversary of destroying her parents memories. She was never able to recover them, and the guilt that now darkened the memories of her childhood was a ruthless entity. She had slept through her alarm and even reliable Crookshanks had decided to sleep in that morning.

Dancing her way through the crowd of sleep hazed witches and wizards on their way to various meetings and offices, she finally made it to the elevator just in time before the doors closed. Muttering her main points for the presentation she was late for, she squeezed herself in between the elevator wall and a wizard.

“Granger.” A low voice greeted beside her.

Pulled from her thoughts she glanced up into the cool eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy.

They had a strange relationship. No longer the childhood enemies of their past, they had spent the better part of the last few years flirting around each other but neither one making a real move.

“Good morning, Malfoy. I’m sorry I am running incredibly late”.

With an unreadable expression, he gave her disheveled appearance a once over and smirked.

“Obviouslyyy.” His drawl could give Snape a run for his money.

Huffing, Hermione glanced away as the doors open and she stomped out of the elevator. She had zero time or energy to deal with his snarky comments this morning. She was a woman on a mission.

——————————————————  
Hermione glanced at the clock on her desk.

16:23.

Groaning, she sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. What a day. Her presentation went well, but the endless barrage of paperwork, signatures, and random people popping in and out of her office provided no relief for her exhaustion.

Another knock at the door interrupted her dozing and she sighed heavily.

“Please, do come in” She sounded more sarcastic than she meant.

“Great job on the presentation today, Granger. It was so engaging that even your hair and incessant rambling didn’t distract from the impressive research.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood. She was in no mood for Malfoy’s rude comments, and was so tired she knew she didn’t have the wit to properly play into their usual banter.

“Malfoy,” she said placing her hands on her hips. “I am exhausted. I overslept this morning, had no chance to even grab a coffee between all the paperwork today, and I really don’t want to deal with you on top of it”.

Stepping closer, he lowered his voice.

“Yes, Granger. I noticed your...state of dress this morning. Or should I say state of undress?”

Hermione glanced down at herself, confused. Her shoes matched (once was enough to never make that mistake again). She decided to forgo the nylons, but her pencil skirt and blouse were professional. She knew hair was a mess, but that wasn’t untypical.

“Just what are you on about?”

Stepping into her personal bubble (when did he get so close?) he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Granger, do you normally come to work without a bra? I can’t say I’ve ever noticed, and with how your breasts have been teasing me all day, I’d say that is something I definitely would have noticed.”

Feeling the heat of embarrassment rise to her face, she immediately grabbed her coat and made to flee back to the safety of her living room. Honestly, she needed a glass (who is she kidding, a bottle) of wine and to forget this moment ever happened.

Blocking her path, Malfoy smiled at her. “I’m just teasing Granger. No one else would have even noticed. You certainly don’t need to feel self conscious”.

“If no one else noticed, why did you?”

Tucking a rogue curl behind her ear he whispered, “isn’t it obvious? I’ve been crazy about you for months, and I think the feeling is mutual. Now why don’t you run home, change, and I will take you to dinner.”

Suddenly feeling giddy and renewed with a surge of nervous energy she squeezed his hand and agreed. 

As she went to leave her office, he said with a wink “Oh, and Granger? Make sure and leave the bras in the dresser”.


End file.
